hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 120 (2011)
Fake × And × Real (ニセモノ×ト×ホンモノ, Nisemono × To × Honmono) is the 120th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on March 12th, 2014. Overview The fight between Shaiapouf and Morel begins, but ends the moment Morel loses his smoke pipe. He is forced to fight Menthuthuyoupi with little to none of his puppets, but Knuckle arrives just in time to assist. Neferpitou pleads Shaiapouf not to disrupt the process of Komugi's healing. Summary Knuckle returns to the place where he has last seen Shoot but finds no one there. Morel finally attacks Shaiapouf's cocoon. It is revealed that Shaiapouf has already escaped Smoky Jail earlier and has known that it is Morel's plan to keep him within the smoke. Shaiapouf anticipated that Morel would stay in front of his cocoon for some fifteen minutes, and he admits that he overestimated the Hunter. Shaiapouf then activates his Nen ability Beelzebub and countless small clones of himself circle around Morel. In his defense, Morel uses his Deep Purple ability and summons 89 smoke puppets. Shaiapouf's clones, when attacked and broken, only reform which makes them look invincible. As Morel and his puppets run after the clone, Shaiapouf himself appears behind Morel and snatches his pipe away. Morel is now left defenseless, and without his pipe, he cannot summon more smoke puppets. Menthuthuyoupi suddenly appears and asks he is is an Esper. Before Morel could answer, an enraged Knuckle arrives and demands where Menthuthuyoupi has taken Shoot. Morel attacks Menthuthuyoupi with his smoke puppets and forms them to look like Knuckle. Menthuthuyoupi alters his body structure and four more limbs appear on his back. Within the palace, Hina and Shidore plan on leaving and encounter Bizeff along the way. He is stuck under the big pile of debris and pleads for Hina to send for help. When she refuses, Bizeff promises her to give her the treasures in the underground in which he has the access. Hina complies and helps Bizeff, and together they walk towards the underground entrance. Shaiapouf discards on Morel's pipe on a river and once again sends his Beelzebub clones to monitor the events in the palace. He reveals that he has not entirely escaped the cocoon before, but rather reduced himself to bee-size. When Morel attacked his cocoon, Shaiapouf hid himself. Back in the palace courtyard, Morel's Deep Purple puppets attack Menthuthuyoupi and the Royal Guard easily takes them out one by one. Shaiapouf's clones reach the place and find Neferpitou still healing Komugi while Gon watches nearby. Shaiapouf guesses that Gon is an enemy and wonders why he has not attacked Neferpitou yet. Outside, the clones find Hina, Shidore, and Bizeff approaching the underground entrance while Welfin spies on them from behind. Also, in the soldiers' lounge, a trapped human is said to be born soon. Shaiapouf, in his main body, arrives in the palace and is surprised to see Menthuthuyoupi fighting more than 50 enemies. Menthuthuyoupi plans on putting an opening for himself to lure the real Knuckle. He carefully makes an opening and Knuckle lunges in for the attack, but Menthuthuyoupi's spikes hit him and the smoke dissipates. Morel reveals that there was never a real one, and this angers Menthuthuyoupi once more. He begins to power up and the real Knuckle punches him before he could explode. Knuckle realizes that it is impossible for Menthuthuyoupi to move Shoot away. Shoot opens his eyes and three doctors attend to his injuries. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Knov leaving his dimension. Menthuthuyoupi's explosion destroys the central tower. Hina, Shidore, and Bizeff rush into the underground entrance while Welfin continues to spy on them. But he cannot attack them as he is paranoid of Hina and Shidore's abilities. Neferpitou's Doctor Blythe ability continues to heal Komugi. He begs for Shaiapouf not to come closer, but Shaiapouf doesn't seem to be willing to follow. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc